


Score

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling, belly button, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cons of Steve knowing how ticklish you are:</p><p>1) He will no doubt realize how much you like being tickled. The possibility of him being weirded out is very much possible.</p><p>2) He might not want to tickle you at all once the disgust settles.</p><p>3) He might even stop touching you and will then break up with you and tell everyone that you’re a freak and you will be alone for the rest of your life.</p><p>No pressure, Stark.</p><p>(Or Steve has a habit of playing with Tony’s belly button, and it’s only a matter of time before he realizes how ticklish Tony is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Two months into their relationship, Tony knew three things for certain about Steve.

One: He was an early riser, and sometimes that would annoy the crap out of Tony.

“I want to wake up in your arms,” he’d whined more than once.

“Then go to bed earlier so that you don’t sleep until noon,” Steve had replied each time.

Two: When he was upset, he either talked too much or was quiet for hours, depending on if Tony had anything to do with it or not. He still hadn’t figured out which was which.

Three: He had some sort of weird obsession with Tony’s belly button. Whenever they were cuddling Steve’s hand would find its way there, playing with it absentmindedly and driving Tony insane.

Tony wasn’t sure if he’d realized that the slightest touch to any part of his tummy brought with it the most unbearable ticklish sensation. He also wasn’t sure if he wanted Steve to know this or not, so he created a list.

‘Pros of Steve knowing how ticklish you are:

1) He would most likely find it incredibly cute, because to Steve, everything you did was cute.

2) He would probably tickle the crap out of you on a daily basis. Especially once he found out how ticklish you are everywhere else.

3) Daily tickles, Tony. DAILY TICKLES.

Cons of Steve knowing how ticklish you are:

1) He will no doubt realize how much you like being tickled. The possibility of him being weirded out is very much possible.

2) He might not want to tickle you at all once the disgust settles.

3) He might even stop touching you and will then break up with you and tell everyone that you’re a freak and you will be alone for the rest of your life.

No pressure, Stark.’

“I just realized,” Steve murmured one night as they were laying in bed. “that you always freeze up whenever we cuddle.”

He’d probably tried to not sound too bothered about the fact, but Tony could tell that he was.

Tony sat up a bit to look at him. He didn’t look back.

“It’s nothing personal, I promise.”

“Then what is it?”

Well,” Tony started, feeling his face heat up. How was he going to explain this without busting himself? “You have this habit, and I’m not sure if you’re aware of it, but you touch my belly button whenever you get the chance.”

Steve did look at him then, confusion written all over his face. “I do?” He looked at his hand and how it had fallen down on the bed when Tony had moved. “Oh. I guess I do. Sorry. You don’t like it?”

“It’s not really about that,” Tony mumbled in reply.

“Then wha-”

“I’m just very ticklish and it takes everything in me not to either push you away or burst out laughing,” Tony admitted in a rush.

Realization hit Steve, and his eyes widened. “Oh. That’s why you go rigid.”

Tony nodded, fighting hard not to avert his gaze. But when mischief filled Steve’s eyes he really really wanted to.

“So, is your whole belly ticklish, or just the belly button?” he all but purred.

Tony let out an involuntary giggle. “I’m afraid that’s classified information.”

“Is that so?” No one should be allowed to look that hot while slowly scooting closer to you. “What about the rest of you? Is that also classified information?”

Tony was pinned before he could reply. Say what you want about Steve. He didn’t relent easily.

He started gently enough; fluttering his fingers lightly over Tony’s stomach, focusing on his belly button for a whole minute. Yes, that was gentle for Steve.

Tony almost laughed himself hoarse. “Shihihihit!” he cried, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. “Nohohoho!”

Steve turned out to be a teaser. “No? Don’t you like this? But you’re laughing!”

“Shuhuhut up!”

Steve mock gasped. “Rude! Take it back, Tony!” He went for his ribs, playing them like a piano. Tony didn’t think himself capable of producing such a high pitched squeal, but he’d been proven wrong.

“I’m sohohorry!”

“You need to be punished. Is your neck ticklish?”

And that was generally how things played out. Steve would tease him, Tony would somehow manage to snap something back, and Steve would punish him until he apologized. It was a fun game.

“Ticklish everywhere, I see,” Steve said twenty minutes later when he finally let Tony go. Tony would never admit that he had to wipe tears off his face.

“You’re cruel,” he retorted.

“You loved it.”

Silence, and then, “I did.”

Steve only looked at him for about five seconds before pulling him into his arms. “Good,” he replied and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “I’ll make sure to keep doing it.”

Score, score, and score.


End file.
